Somewhere, Senri
by Grace Raven
Summary: A short little Senri oneshot with the song Somewhere by Within Temptation. Please Review. Plus Anima. Slight SenrixRose.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or Senri for that matter. Only the OC character that is known by Alex and his family.

Grace Raven: Alright, out of boredom and listening to a lot of Within Temptation songs, I have decided to make a tribute to Senri. I hope you enjoy. I know this song doesn't really apply to him, but I really like it so I chose this one. So hope you don't mind.

--

_Lost in the darkness _

_Hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

Senri flipped through his book, looking at each flower- or in Cooro's case, feather- remembering every person he had ever met.

_Never stop hoping_

_Need to know where you are_

_But one thing's for sure_

_You're always in my heart_

He stopped when he came across six certain pages. The first one held a black feather, the second held a blue water lily, the third held a pink daisy, the fourth held a bluebonnet, the fifth held a pink rose, and the sixth held a red wildflower.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

He remembered. He remembered each of them. Each of his friends. Though, he had trouble remembering their names and instead remembered them by their personalities and hair color.

The six consisted of the entergentic brown but almost black haired boy, the silver haired and short tempered boy who looked like a girl, the perky light brown girl, the golden blond who turned out to have many secrets, the light red headed boy who portrayed similarities to Senri himself, and the darker red headed girl whom Senri always felt funny feeling for. He remembered each and every one of them.

_Lost in the darkness_

_Trying to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you_

_And never let you go_

It almost pained the now twenty-five year old Senri to think back to when they were together. He hated the fact that he may never see their smiling faces again. The faces they made when he would give them food or the sweet, sweet smile that came from the dark red headed girl that had a way of making him almost drool.

_Almost hope you're in heaven_

_So no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

Yes, he missed them. He missed them to the point where tears would form in his eye and fall down his face. But he never let this stop him, for he still had others who needed him.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

Senri moved from his seat and went to the railing of the boat he currently resided in. He watched as the ocean current's splashed against the wood and danced beautifully as they flowed with each other.

"Ah, Senri, there you are," a male voice with a beautiful Northern accent said.

_Wherever you are_

_I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes_

_I need to know_

Senri turned around to see the silver-haired boy with the short temper who _used _to look more like a girl than a boy.

Senri blinked and the now eighteen-year old boy said, "Aunt Crystala really wanted your cooking tonight, so your helping the chefs." Senri nodded and walked to the kitchen. He had truly forgotten he was still traveling with the silver-haired one and was now with his old owner, Crystala's, cavern.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

As Senri stirred his cooking in the pot, he smiled. He smiled because despite his memory difficulties, he could still remember the faces of his friends. He wasn't sure if this was sign of anything, but if it was, it meant that maybe one day, he'll find his old friends and finally be able to confront the feelings he had for the girl he remembered as Rose. All he knew was that they were somewhere.

--

Grace Raven: OH MY GOD! I am so bad at endings! Forgive me for that. This story is sorta like a preview of +Anima story I'm calling _Reunion. _I won't be able to write that story until I write another story called _Unexpected Revelations,_ though. Either ways please review this story and tell me what you think.


End file.
